episode 1
by NINA-AKIYAMA
Summary: hiiii amm well im new in this web page soo im a fresh i think well this is my firt episode here and its in spanish sorry but hope you liket iy byee


EPISODIO 1 -EL GATO SOLITARIO, UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE DE SHIBUSEN-

DINGONG-DINGDON*SE ESCUCHA LA CAMPANA DE LA ESCUELA*(LOS ALUMNOS SE SIENTAS Y ENTRA UN MAESTRO)  
-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS (ENTRA UN TIPO DE BATA BLANCA EN UNA SILLA Y SE CAE EN LA ENTRADA)  
-DIOS EL PROFESOR STAIN ES UN IDIOTA (DICE UNA CHICA DE PELO CENISO DE COLETAS)  
- SI ES VERDAD MAKA (DICE UN CHICO DE ALBINO OJOS ROJISOS)  
- STAIN: BUNEO BUNEO COMENZEMOS LA CLASE (SE LEVANTA DEL PISO Y SE VUELVE A SENTAR EN SU SILLA) EL DIA DE HOY UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE SE NOS UNE -MAKA: UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE (EL PROFESOR LOGRA CAPTAR LA ATENCION DE LOS ALUMNOS)  
-YAHOOOO NADIEN SERA MAS PODEROSOS QUE EL GARNDIOSO BLACK STAR yo soy la persona que superara a dios (DICE UN CHICO DE PELO PARADO AZUL EN POSE APUNTANDO AL CIELO)  
-BLACK STAR PORFAVOR SIENTATE *DICE UNA CHICA DE CARACTER DULCE DE PELO LARGOO CON UNA COLETA)  
-STEIN VALE VALE, BUENO PUEDES ENTRAR -DIOS REALMENTE SON TAN RUIDOSOS ESTOS IDIOTAS (ENTRA UN CHICO DE PELO COTO ALGO ALBOROTDO COLOR MORADO CON UN CHALLECO CON PELUCHE BLACO Y NEGRO UN CHORTS PARECIDO AL DE BLACK STAR Y TENNIS)  
-MAKA:(SE LE QUEDA VIENDO AL CHICO)-PENSANDO- ESTE CHICO EMITE UNA ONDA MUY RARRA PARECIDA A LA DE UN GATO -STEIN: EL ES KIBA CRITO DEL CLAN CAT Y ELLA ES -SOY NINA ENCANTADA DE CONOCERLOS A TODOS (DOCE UNA CHICA DE CHALEO SIMILAR CON SHORTS MAYAS DE COLOR NEGRO UN UNOS TENNIS BLANCOS DE PELO LARGO HECHO TRENSAS COLOR NEGRO)  
-MJH DENME UN RESPIRO TENER QUE VOLVER A ESTAR CON UNA BOLA DE IDIOTAS -MAKA: MAAAKA-CHOPP (MAKA PARECE ABAJO Y LE DA SU GOLPE FAMOSO AL CHICO NUEVO)  
-KIBA: AHGGGGG QUE DIABLOS LE PASA A ESTA LOCA (DICE MIENTRAS ESTA SENTADO EN EL SUELO SOBANDOSE LA CABEZA)  
-NINA: K-KIBA NO CREO QUE DEVERISA DECIR ESO DE NUESTROS NUEVOS COMPANEROS (DICE TRATANDO DE CLAMAR A SU COMPANERO)  
-KIBA: NO ME JODAS QUIEN QUIERE ESTAR CON UNA VOLA DE IDIOTAS EN UNA ESCUELA SIEMPRE ES LA MISMA CON ELLOS TE MIENTEN DICIENDO QUE SON TUS AMIGOS O COMPANEROS O NO SE QUE DIABLOS DIGAN PERO SIMEPRE ES LA MISMA -MAKA: EH?  
-SOUL: QUE AS DICHO (SOUL APARECE ABAJO)  
-KIBA (SE PARA METE SUS MANOS EN SUS VOLSILLOS Y SE INCLINA UN POCO CASI COMO PARA SALTAR) MHJ NO PIENSO PASAR NI UN MINUTO MAS EN ESTE LUGAR (BRINCA HACIA ATARS Y CAE ENFRENTE DE LA PUERTA) SI ME DISCULPAN ME LARGO DE AQUI (SLE CORRIENDO)  
-MAKA:SPERA KIBA -STEIN: UFFF (RESPIRA ONDO)  
-STUBAKI: QUE PASA PORFESOR STEIN -STEIN: SHINIGAMI-SAMA ME ADVIRTIO QUE ESTO SUSEDERIA -MAKA: A QUE SE REFUERE -STEIN: KIBA CRITO CONOCIDO COMO EL GATO SOLITARIO -EL GATO SOLITARIO ( UN CHICO DE PELO NEGRO CON TRE SLINES BLANCAS CAMINA HACIA EL PROFESOR)  
-BLACK STAR: CREO QUE ESCUHE HABLAR DE EL -SOUL: QUE SABES -BS: ES EL GATO SOLITARIO (COMINZA A CAMBIAR SU TONO DE VOZ A SERIA) UN CHICO CON UN ARMA PELIGROSO QUE ASESINA GENTE SIN CONTROL -MAKA: ASSESINA GENTE SIN CONTROL (PONE CARA ENOJADA) PROFESOR STEIN SI SABE SOBRE ESTO POR QUE LO TRAJO A SHIBUSEN -STEIN: LA VERDAD NO SE CUEL ES LA RAZON -PENSANDO- EN REALIDAD NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PLANEANDO SHINIGAMI-SAMA- BUENO MAKA, SOUL, BS,STUBAKI,KID,PATTY LIZ LA MISION QUE LES DARE ES IMPORTANTE,  
-MAKA: EH?  
-STEIN: TRAIGAN A KIBA DE VUELTA -MAKA: ENTENDIDO (SALEN CORRIENDO DEL SALOR)  
-EN EL PASILLO-  
-SOUL: MAKA TIENE ALGUNA IDEA DE DONDE PUEDA ESTAR ESE GATO MORADO -MAKA: Y COMO QUIERES QUE SEPA DONDE SE (RECUERDA) -STEIN: CONOCIDO COMO EL GATO SOLITARIO) LO TENGO -SOUL: EH???, NO ACABAS DE DECIR QUE NO TENIAS IDEA -MAKA: ES CONOCIDO COMO EL GATO SOLITARIO VERDAD -KID: SI Y QUE TIENES EN MENTE -MAKA:PIENSELO GATO A QUE LES GUSTA A LOS GATOS -PATTY: EL PESCADOO XD!!!!!!!!! (DICE UNA CHICA CON ASPECTO DE RETRASADA SIN OFENDER 7.7 Y HIPERACTIVA)  
-MAKA: NO ADEMAS DE ESO -LIZZ: .... A LAS ALTURAS -MAKA: CORECTO -SOUL: ENTONSES ENOTRAS PALABRAS -BS: ESE CHICO GATO ESTA EN LA AZOTEA -SOUL: ENTONSE A LA AZOTEA (CORREN ASTA LA AZOTEA)  
-EN LA AZOTEA-  
-KIBA: (EL ESTABA PARADO EN LA BARDA ADMIRANDO EL PAISAJE Y AL MISMO TIEMPO DESPRESIANDOLO) TCHH MALDIDION POR QUE ESTE LUGAR TIENE QUE SER TAN FAMILIAR A ESE LUGAR (PONE CARA TRISTE)  
-NINA: KIBA -MAKA: TE ENCONTRAMOS KIBA CRITO -KIBA: ! (VOLTEA Y PIERDE UN POCO EL BALANCE) AGHHHH -NINA: TEN CUIDADO KIBA (LO DETIENE)  
-KIBA: ESOY BIEN NINA ^^" (DICE SONRIENDOLE A LA CHICA) ASI QUE (REGRESA LA MIRADA A LOS CHICOS) LOGRARON ENCONTRARME -MAKA: AHORA MISMO REGRESAS CON NOSOSTROS AL SALON DE CLASES -KIBA REGRESAR (DICE CONFUNDIDO) NI DE BROMAS (SONRIE SARCASTICAMENTE) SI QUERES QUE REGRESE (SONRIE PERVERSAMENTE) ATRAPENME -MAKA:??(KIBA BRINCA HACIA ATRAS)  
-TODOS: ? KIBAAAAAAAAA!!!! 


End file.
